Vengeance will Mend a Broken Heart
by TheApocalypticHeart
Summary: Bree has had many love interests, Diego & Fred. But, none of them were there to witness her untimely death except for 1. He became her friend, he also fell in love with her. Only thing is with his abilities, her death won't be free of consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is the beginning of the story where you know introductions are made, It may kind of rough but bare with me here. xP**_

**Chapter 1**

**I stand on the rooftop of a building, looking over Seattle, seeing how oblivious people were of the danger that there is in this world. That there are far more scarier things out in the world then murderers or their most pitiful fears. I spot a man coming through an alleyway. His face covered up with untamed facial hair and clothes filled with filth. It is obvious to see that this man was homeless. The world had struck him down to the bottom. No one will miss this man if he died or disappeared. I take a step off the ledge of the rooftop and fall swiftly down the side of the building and land on the concrete ground of the alleyway on my feet where the man took his last steps before his encounter with death…**

**I've never given much thought to the consequences of my actions. I've always just gone with the flow regardless of the safety of others or my own. I guess that is why I had never thought twice of the people I left behind in my old life. I forget the reasons why I chose to become a vampire, I barely remember at all the transformation. All I do remember is the feeling I had when it was over. I felt the power that coursed throughout my body, how overwhelmed I felt by the heightened senses I had. Not to mention the newfound bloodlust that had my throat on fire. Chris helping me get on my feet. He was my mentor for awhile, just really taught me the basics of my new life. He was amazed of the power I possessed. I saw no real purpose for why he had turned me and not just have me for dinner, but I came to realize that he was just lonely and needed someone as a companion and why not have an 18 year old Hispanic boy whose life was just as miserable. He cared for me though, and taught me how to control the thirst which burned inside my throat. But, as usual good things can never last even in death. He ended up being killed by a rival vampire. It would've been nice to have been told that it is possible to be ripped to pieces by other vampires. I managed to escape thanks to my power of fire, having control over the very thing that can kill you is extremely beneficial. I Showed him what burned more than the thirst, I didn't even need to lift a finger. The loss of my mentor was interesting. I knew that I should grieve over him, but I forgot about compassion and how it was to mourn. So, I just moved on and started a quest to find out everything I possibly could of the supernatural and become stronger, faster, wiser, and more powerful… 5 years later is when I returned to the Americas once again, with more of an advantage than any of these vampires.**

**Now, here I stand in this alleyway with this mans neck in between my hands. His tears running down his cheeks. I feel his blood pumping faster as he fears his life is finally over. A grin forms on my face as I find this amusing. A slight wind brushes against our faces as we stare at each other. I release him from my cold grasp. He runs away into the darkness, screaming for help. He is no threat to the exposure of vampires in the world. Who in their right mind would believe that a vampire would attack a homeless man? My thirst growing stronger I find the nearest hospital and go in. As I walk in I see the people in the waiting area, struck with some illness. They all look at me with a puzzled look as they notice my bright red eyes. I ignore them and go through the white doors which leads me to the patients. A nurse, young with blonde hair comes out of a patients room with a bag of blood, must've had to do with the blood drive they were hosting. I follow her, unnoticed, as she goes into a room.A few minutes pass, my patience growing thin as she finally exit's the room and goes back to her station. I walk into the room and there are packages of blood stacked up in piles on shelves. I grab most of them and run with extraordinary speed out of the hospital and into the parking lot. I begin to feed off of the bags of blood in hunger. The taste of it was sensational, ceasing the burn in my throat. I learned it to be safer to steal blood from hospitals then kill humans, hell of a lot faster also. I suck the last drip of blood from the last bag and wipe my mouth off. I should be satisfied for a long time now.**

**I speed out of the hospital parking lot and onto rooftops of buildings, my body feeling anew. As I jump off the building I collide with another set of beings, all of us fall onto the surface of the building. We all get up quickly and into a fighting stance. There are two of them, a boy and a girl…vampires. The boy had black curly hair and ghost pale ****skin, he seemed fairly young around 18 or 19. The girl had long black hair with pale white skin, she on the other hand seemed more young around 14 or 15. I notice her to have a face of an angel, full of innocence. Their eyes both glowed red.**

**The boy lunged at me and grabbed me, he head butts me and flips me over his shoulder. I lock my hand over his and land on my feet behind him and twist his arm around, slamming him on the floor of the concrete surface. The girl seems unsure of what to do. The boys' hand still in mine with my foot on his chest pinning him down. He struggles constantly to get up but no use. I look up at the girl, expecting her to defend him. She just stood there, I see fear in her eyes. I notice that they are no threat. I release the boy and stand back, brushing myself off. The boy quickly gets up and stands in front of her, protective.**

"**Let me guess, newborns?" I say to them. **

**The girl looks surprised. They both remain silent. **

**"I'll take your silence as a yes."**

**"How'd you know?" The boy asks.**

**"It's fairly obvious. I can see the signs. I was one once." I respond, standing relaxed.**

**The boy fails to get out his fighting stance. **

**"If I wanted to fight, you both would be dead by now." I say looking at the boy. **

**He smiles as in disbelief that I in fact could defeat him. I hold out my hand. **

**"My name is Krellian." **

**He looks at my hand, hesitant. "Diego." He says taking my hand. **

**"That's Bree." He gestures to the girl. **

**Her eyes widen as she notices her name being said. **

**"Hm, it's been awhile since I've come across newborns. Who created you?" I ask wondering who was the idiot going around making newborns. ****I knew the codes of vampire law. I studied them in Italy.**

**"We don't know…exactly. But, Riley is the one who.." Bree stops as Diego looks at her in disapproval of revealing Riley's name to a stranger. **

**"It's okay. I was just curious." I say with a smirk. **

**"Why?" He asks in a commanding tone. **

**"You know, I get why she is being a little twitchy. But why aren't you?" I ask inquisitive. **

**"That's because I'm almost a year old." He responds. "Bree's only a few months." **

**I hear smashes and screams from down below. All three of us walk towards the edge of the building and stare at the scene below us. Couple of cars smashed with other newborns feeding off the humans. I let out a slight chuckle and look at Diego and Bree. **

**"Friends of yours?" I say to them. **

**"They are not the brightest of us." I tilt my head in confusion. **

**"Did Riley even inform you guys to keep a low profile? Exposure of vampires can lead to catastrophic events." I say in a harsh tone. **

**"Yeah, but there's a lot that Riley hasn't told us." Diego says looking over at Bree. **

**"Like there being other vampires for instance." I give them a smirk. **

**"Or about the sun." Bree says low. **

**"The sun?" I say to them. **

**"Yeah, we just found out today that the sun doesn't burst us into flames, just sparkle. The others don't know though." Diego explains. **

**I start to laugh hysterically. He looks at me getting annoyed. **

**"You're kidding me right?" I say between laughs. "You've been a vampire for a year and you never come find out that the sun wouldn't harm ****you... until now." I say belittling him.**

**His eyes look down to the ground. **

**"Obviously this Riley guy is a true douche." I say to him. **

**"Well, we don't know if he even knows." Diego says to me, standing up for him firmly. **

**"Oh trust me, he knows. There is no way he doesn't know." I say walking back over to the ledge of the building. **

**"We have to get back before Riley begins to wonder where we've gone." Diego says grabbing Bree by her hand. **

**She looks to where I am and nudges Diego. "Would you like to come?" He asks me. **

**"No thank you. It wouldn't end well." I say to them, still my back turned. **

**Diego scales down the building without hesitance. Bree stands over the ledge beside me. **

**"Where will you go?" She asks me in a hush voice. **

**I look up at her. The wind blows through her hair. She brushes it off. She is truly beautiful. **

**"I don't know. I always find a place though." I respond with a smirk. **

**"Will we see you again?" She says to me, her eyes focused to the ground below. **

**"Well, we ran into one another once, chances are that it will happen again." I answer her.**

**A small smile forms on her face and she leaps off the building, joining Diego. They both run off to their 'home.'**

**Reviews? I felt like there was too much dialog?**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**The sun begins to rise in the horizon. Night turns to day. My skin begins to sparkle as the sun rises higher into the sky. The building in front of me was condemned. I jump off the ledge and dive into the window of the building, landing on a knee. The room I had landed in wasn't as wrecked as I thought it would be. It seems to have been an office of some sort years before. I spot a desk in the corner of the room. I take a metal chair and pull it towards it and sit down, placing my feet on top the desk like some sort of rude school boy in trouble with the principle. I lean back on the chair and start thinking of Bree. She truly amazes me. I have no idea why. She's an interesting person. I usually don't look twice at another vampire, but she caught my eye. Her flawless skin and long black hair that covered the sides of her face, the way she smiles.**

**I start to feel a bit strange as I continue to think about her. This 'feeling' is new yet familiar at the same time. My thought process is interrupted as I hear some shuffles of footsteps from the bottom floors. I go near the window that had been broken due to my entrance. I look down the building and see a police cruiser parked outside, its lights flashing. This isn't the least bit good. I could either kill the officer or leave. A massacre sounds just fine but alas I can't. I look back at the desk. I concentrate on it fiercely. My body begins to warm. I feel the warm energy leave my body and incinerates the desk. The flames begin to engulf the whole room. My body is left back to its cold and lifeless temperature. I quickly jump out of the window and up onto the rooftop once again. My skin is sparkling like diamonds from the suns raise. I watch on the rooftop as smoke pours out of the window. **

**I hear in the distance police sirens, along with those of the fire trucks. I quickly swoop down the side of the building, landing where the abandoned police cruiser was left. I quickly grab its rear end and pull it to the front of the dead end alleyway, blocking access from the reinforcements. I grip the wheel of the car and squeeze, popping the tire. I do the same to the others. I scale up the walls and make a quick getaway. I run towards the forests, looking for shelter. Probably should've taken up Diego and Bree's offer. I could track them down, but of course my pride gets the best of me.**

**I find a secluded place from where the suns' light cannot reach me. A deer soon crosses by me as I sit down near a big tree, its tall branches towering over me. The deer notices me and stays still. Our eyes meet. We aren't different. We are both creatures that nature has come to create. Surviving off of natures other creations. Only difference is that I'm immortal and it will die. Forgotten...cease to exist in the world. A very grim idea, but with a hint a solace hidden beneath it. It takes a few steps towards me, not threatened. I reach out my hand as to pet it and I hear a shot from a distance from a rifle hitting the deer in its skull. It drops to the ground, lifeless.**

**My face feels moist and I pass my hand over it. I look at my hand and see the blood on it. The deer had marked me. The blood was filled with vengeance as the burning in my throat rose up once again as from a volcanic eruption. The deer knew of it, knew of my hunger and used its life to avenge itself through my primal behavior that lurks within me. A man soon appears from the bushes with a grin so wide I could see his wisdom teeth. He wore a plaid red shirt with loose fitting jeans and untied boots. Rifle in his hand.**

"**Whoa, I actually got him!" He says enthusiastic, his eyes lay on me sitting down, my face splattered with blood of his conquest. **

**"Holy shit! What the hell happened to you?" He asks helping me to his feet. **

**"Well, I'm no detective but I think it has something to do with you shooting this deer a foot away from me." I snap back, holding back the thirst which was scorching my throat. **

**"Oh, well sorry there pal. I didn't know." He says trying to hide his gloating. He notices my blood colored eyes. "What's with your eyes? Contacts or something?" He asks inquisitively. **

**"Or something...you know, hunting out here by yourself can be dangerous." I say slowly pacing around him. **

**"Well, it's nothing my rifle and I can't handle." He says with a chuckle. **

**"Well, I don't know there are things out here that your little toy can't handle." I say with a devilish grin. **

**"Oh yeah, like what?" He asks me ignorantly. **

**"Me." I say no longer fighting my thirst.**

**I grab the rifle out of his hand and throw it far from us. I grab him by the throat lifting him off the floor. His eyes once filled with pride are now filled with fear. He attempts to speak, probably to plea for his pathetic life, but I squeeze his throat harder. I smash him into the gargantuan tree and bite into him. I feel the warm blood sink slowly down my throat, ceasing the burning. I feel his whole body tremble as life slips away from it slowly, it excites me. I've forgotten how satisfying this was.**

**I get off the man and his body falls limp. I look at the deer, laying on the ground. I used its death as an excuse to take a mans life. I should feel ashamed or even guilty. But, I don't and never will. It is survival of the fittest in this world and I shouldn't have to apologize nor care. I haven't cared about another life in years and yet now it's different. I do care about someone. Bree. I care whether she is hurt or if she's perfectly happy. Odd. I find myself smiling just thinking about her.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun begins to set. A wave of relief falls over me as I take my time walking out of the woods. Sitting around next to a rotting body wasn't the highlight of my day. A soft wind brushes passed my face, I stop in my tracks. The scent I caught was familiar. Almost as if I smelled it once before. Then it becomes clear to me. Where I knew the scent from. Actually, from who I knew it was from. Bree...I find myself suddenly being filled with excitement. But, the scent was a bit old, fading with each passing second.

Night time has finally come as the sun says its last farewell for the day. I speed off, my surroundings becoming nothing but a blur. The wind lashing on my face felt amazing. It's the only time when I feel alive. The noises of civilians become louder as I get closer to them. Then there it is again. Her scent. I stop abruptly in front of a brick building. It looks familiar. The scent seems to lead upward. Without hesitation I scale up the building, landing on top swiftly.

There she was, standing near the opposite edge of the buildings rooftop. I walk towards her. She is focused on the ground below. I stop next to her and look over the edge. All the people walking by on their cellphones, children, and loved ones. I smirk menacingly at them. She looks up at me.

"How did you know where I was?" She asks me softly with her eyes glowing bright red.

"Um, the whole vampire thing makes it easy to track others." I reply softly removing her hair off her face.

"Yeah..." She says grinning.

I move away from her as I notice the strong smell of sea and blood. It is not a repelling smell, more of a tempting one. The smell of blood reminded me of the event that had happened in the woods. The thought of his warm blood gliding down my throat. The thought of the satisfaction it had brought to me resurrected the thirst, scorching my throat. She notices this and comes closer to where I stood.

"What's wrong?" She asks puzzled by my sudden change in behavior.

"Nothing that can't wait." I say fighting the fire in my throat to cease.

She gets closer to me and grabs the necklace that hangs around my neck.

"Why do you have this?" She asks circling the symbol with her thumb.

"It keeps people out from getting into my head." I say looking into her eyes.

"Like those vampires with the abilities?" She asks confused.

"Uh, yeah." I say looking around.

I noticed something wasn't quite right. Bree and I...just the two of us. It seems strange. Then it hits me...Diego. He isn't with Bree. This is odd since I saw how protective he was over her. Something isn't right.

"Where's Diego?" I ask her abruptly.

"Oh, Riley sent him ahead of us." She says looking to the ground.

"Ahead of us? What do you mean by that?" I ask a little confused.

Bree tells me everything about the upcoming battle. About how Riley has been taking more disciplinary actions. Having the newborns go through training, strategies, and teamwork. Also, about their enemy. A coven with amazing abilities with a pet human. How they are a threat. She keeps mentioning a 'her' though. Which is interesting. She is the leader of this army. But, how she has never made an appearance to them. She's obviously clever.

"But I don't feel like fighting." She says looking up at my eyes.

"Then don't." I say to her not wanting her to go.

"I have to go and find Diego first." She says in a worried tone.

"Of course you do." I say with a hint of jealousy.

A smile forms on her face. "Will you help me?" She says enthusiastically, grabbing my hand.

I look at my hand as she holds it. My feelings for her are true. But, it is obvious that her heart belongs to Diego. As much as I know this, the way I feel for her won't change. She's going after Diego to run off with him. Of course this will put her in danger. She betraying the army will certainly spark some hostility especially there being a war in the process. She can get hurt or even worse... die. Unrequited love will not keep me from protecting her.

I look at her. Her face so innocent and overwhelmed with beauty. "How can I help?"

**okay, after this chapter..the real action is going to happen**


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh, its been a busy busy month...but finally got the story ready...oh and its just the beginning.

**Chapter 4**

**The feeling of Bree's arms wrapped around me feels amazing. She is filled with excitement because of my agreement to join her in the battle. There's really no way of predicting of what the outcome of this war might be. But, that doesn't mean that I won't give my all. The plan is to get Diego and bail. Hopefully we will be able to get to him in time before he's injured or dead. Bree will be devastated if that turns out to be the case... She lets go of me.**

**"So what's first?" I sigh.**

**"Well, Riley says we'll leave tomorrow." She says calm.**

**"Okay, so I'm guessing I'll be a few steps behind you guys. Don't want things to get out of hand too soon." I say pacing back and forth.**

**"Yeah." She chuckles. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle fighting an army?" She asks becoming doubtful.**

**I laugh and extend my hand outward. Flames begin to engulf it. Bree's eyes grow wide as she is amazed at the sight. The flames start to become more intense, growing brighter. I quickly point my hand upward and the flames shoot out in the air, lighting up the night sky, making our skin shine like diamonds. I look at Bree and she's smiling. The fire disappears at my fingertips. She begins applauding my performance. I laugh lightly and take a bow.**

**"Wow. That was... amazing." She says ecstatic.**

**"Yeah, I think that gives me an advantage over the others." I say cocky.**

**"You have abilities like the yellow-eyes and Fred..." her voice fades.**

**"What's wrong?" I ask noticing her smile turn serious.**

**"Uh, nothing. I just realized that I have to go. Track my scent to the where Riley and the others will be. Please don't be late." She says greatly concerned.**

**"Uh, yeah...of course I won't be late. I'll track you a few minutes after you leave." I say also growing concerned. But, obviously for different reasons than hers. I'm concerned for her safety. Her attitude changed after she mentioned this "Fred." Who is he and why did Bree get shaken? Could he be a possible threat? She leaves quickly off the building and back to them.**

**Something odd strikes into my head. '_Her_'. She has yet to make an official appearance to an army she created. Who does this? Make an army and have someone else give them their instructions. Makes no sense. Unless... they're just decoys to keep the yellow-eyes preoccupied while she does something else. Which means she knows that the newborns don't stand a chance. They all are going to die. Well except for Bree. I will maim and kill every single vampire or human who dares to even try and injure her.**

**A few minutes pass. I jump off the building to the ground, cracking it. I follow Bree's scent down to an alleyway. I stop in front of a crooked old door. Bree's scent is all over it. I jump backwards and perch myself up on a open window, out of site. The sun has begun to rise. I keep staring intently on the door, waiting for it to open, to see Bree walk out. I didn't have to wait long as the door sprang open. A young blonde guy steps out. His skin quickly beginning to sparkle as the sun touches his flesh. A large group stepped out a few seconds after. There are only 20 or so of them. I notice Bree in the back next to another vampire. She seemed comfortable with him. Could this be Fred?**

**They soon all speed off in unison, except for Bree and this Fred. They were talking about something. Bree looks around in puzzlement. I light up my hand as a signal to her. It catches her sight and she grins. She gestures me to come down. I swoop down to where she and Fred were. He looks at me surprised and I quickly fall to the floor filled with revulsion and nausea. I look up to Bree. She seems unaffected. She nudges Fred and he smirks at me. I slowly feel the nausea cease.**

**"Guessing you got an ability also." I say getting up from the ground.**

**He just glares at me, not saying a word.**

**"Don't take it personal, he doesn't talk much." Bree says to me.**

**"Oh okay, its going to be a lonely eternity." I say gesturing to him.**

**I start feeling nauseated once again. "Dude, I was just kidding." I say to him... the feeling goes away again.**

**"Some power, we can sure as hell use it in the battle." I say to both of them.**

**A surprised expression forms on his face.**

**"Well, he's not going to fight. He's leaving while there's still a chance." She says to me.**

**"Damn, guess its just us then." I say to her.**

**"Yeah." She replies disappointed.**

**She runs off to join the others. I follow her closely.**

**I follow her until she reaches the other newborns at the edge of open waters. They seem not to notice her arriving late. They all seem so focused, which for newborns is a rare sight. One by one they each dive into the water and take off with amazing speed. Bree was the last one to enter the waters, shortly after she dove in I quickly run off the edge into the air dive deep into the water. Even with water surrounding me, I can still smell Bree's scent. After a few minutes of swimming behind them they come to a stop. I notice them slowly rising to the surface. I poke my head halfway out of the water. I see Bree looking around, I can tell that she was looking for Diego already. They speed off out of sight into the fields.**

**I run out of the waters quickly trying to catch up to the newborns. Growing closer the open fields I can already hear the screams of the newborns being ripped to shreds. I try my hardest to run faster, leaving deep footprints on the ground. I make it to the battle site. Its hard to see through the smoke from the fire pits and limbs on the ground. I run into the debris. It was filed with pain and screams and an interesting amount of growling.**

**A newborn jumps out in front of me. I grab him by the arms and kick him in the torso, ripping off his two arms, sending him screaming in agony to the ground. My hand begins to light up on fire and I shoot out the flames onto the newborn, leaving him incinerated. I continue looking for any sign of Bree or Diego, but nothing so far. Suddenly a big gorilla shaped vampire tackles me from the side. We both fall to the ground. I notice his eyes to be golden. I push him off of me and we both get up from the ground. He attempts to rush me and I grab him by the neck, stopping him in his tracks. I throw him far into the opposite side of me, losing sight of him.**

**The only thing in my head was Bree. I couldn't find her in this mess. I feel a hand grabbing my ankle and I quickly look down at a dismembered newborn**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"Help." was all he said.**

**"Vermon." I say to him with such disgust, while shooting a flame engulfing his body in a merciless death.**

**I finally make it to a clearing, where I could see clearly. I look around intensely looking for Bree. I spot her finally in the woods and being confronted by two vampires. I quickly dash to her side. I extend my hand and a tornado of fire rises from the ground, separating them. She turns to me and wraps her arms around my side.**

**"Diego?" I ask wondering if she found him.**

**Her eyes grow dim, full of sadness as she shakes her head. There I knew he was dead. I know Bree must be in a world of hurt at this moment as her grief begins.**

**My attention turns to the yellow-eyed couple, who are taken aback by the sudden fire.**

**"They're not bad." I hear Bree say in a low voice.**

**"What?" I ask sort of confused.**

**"The tall one, he's actually nice. They don't want to fight." Bree says assuring me of their peace.**

**The barrier of fire dissipates and the tall blonde one speaks.**

**"She speaks the truth, we are a not the threat." He says calm but yet still in a fighting position.**

**Suddenly another young yellow eyed blonde approaches us.**

**"Carlisle...Alice had a vision the Volturi are on their way he..." He stops quickly noticing Bree and I.**

**"Carlisle, what are you doing? The Volturi are on their way, kill these two now." He says in a demanding tone while glaring at us.**

**I move Bree behind me in order to protect her.**

**"Oh Jasper please...They are no threat to us." The brunette who was alongside Carlisle says.**

**"Right?" Carlisle says looking at me dead in the eye.**

**"You don't hurt us and I don't hurt you. Fair enough?" I say mischievously.**

**"Well that's good enough." Jasper says sarcastic.**

**"Come now, the Volturi will understand. We'll just say that we created our own newborns." Carlisle says in a soothing and assuring voice while leading us down to the center of the open field.**

**Bree and I stand close to each other in the fields as the yellow-eyed coven gathered. I recognize the gorilla vampire that had tackled me before. He gives me a smirk while rotating his head. A red-headed vampire and a human girl walk down. Bree begins to shake in anticipation for her blood. I know the feeling, her blood wreaked of sweet bliss, just so tempting and so hard to resist.**

**"Please, if you wish for us to protect you, you must show that you're worth protecting." Carlisle says to us. He must've noticed our eyes full of thirst and hunger.**

**The coven surrounded in front of us, leaving Bree and I in the background. I noticed four hooded figures making their way towards us in the field. One among them was an eerie looking girl. I sense that she is going to be trouble just by the look in her eyes. They all reach in front of the coven and begin speaking to Carlisle. I really pay no attention to their conversation until she pointed Bree and I out.**

**"Oh I see you missed a couple." She says with a cold smile.**

**"There with us." Jasper says under his 'breath.'**

**"What your name?" The girl says ignoring Jasper.**

**Bree looks up at me confused. She then begins screaming in intense agony, clenching tightly onto me. I look at the girl and notice her smiling. This had to be her doing.**

**"Stop it! Now!" I yell in a demanding tone at her.**

**She looks at me shocked as if surprised that someone would talk to her in such a way. Suddenly I start feeling oddly uncomfortable. She looks disappointed and really focuses. Then true pain swarmed my body sending me to the floor. The pain is overwhelming. My insides feel like they were being ripped open and salt was being thrown into the open wound.**

**I notice the coven just standing there, not challenging them at all. Was this the protection they offered? Just standing blindly watching us suffer? These people have no intention of helping us after all. I look at Bree who's sprawled out on the ground screaming in agony. Our eyes meet. She knows as well as I this wont end well...Her screams lighten and rises from the ground onto her feet. I still unable to move.**

**I can't hear the words that are being exchanged due to the throbbing pain throughout my body. The little girl looks down at me and smirks, giving the intention of something devious being plot. She gestures the one next to her. The red headed vampire hugs his human closely. The vampire leaves the girls side and starts to walk towards Bree. I know his intention is to kill her, but I can't move, paralyzed with pain.**

**Bree looks down at me. I can see the fear in her eyes. I want to save her. I vowed to protect her. Damn it move! I scream in my head trying to will myself through the pain. He growls and clenches his hand. He grabs her arm and tears it off. She screams in agony. My insides start twisting at the sight of it. He quickly starts dismembering her, piece by piece. Before I knew it, her body was on fire and it was over. Tears begin to run down the sides of my face.**

**"Don't forget that one." The menacing little girl says with a smile on her face, taking pleasure at our fate.**

**The murderer of my lover walks towards me with the same angry expression. He picks me off the ground and holds me up in the air by my neck. A sudden surge of energy runs throughout my body and his hand catches on fire, dropping me to the ground. The girl walks towards us. She looks at him and then at me. I notice a surprise expression on her face.**

**"Bastard burned me!" He grunts.**

**"Did he now?" She says.**

**"Now you're really going to get it." He says reaching towards me, when the girl stops him.**

**"No, I think Aro would want him alive. An ability like that can be useful." She says with an eerie smile.**

**They begin to walk away, when I grab her by her leg. She looks down at me. "Kill me…" I mutter. She smiles and continues to walk when I clench her leg tighter. "Kill me now! If you don't I swear if it's the last thing I do I'll make you pay!" I scream angrily. She gets down closer to my face. Staring at me dead in the eyes. "No." Is all that she says in a low voice. She kicks forward out of my grip and they were soon gone.**

**Her ability ceased but an all new pain began as I stared down at the ashes where Bree once existed. Its been a long time since I experienced grief. But this was it, the feeling of a hole existing in the center of my chest for the world to see. A huge knot in my throat restricting me from even attempting to speak. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity.**

**I feel a hand lay on my shoulder. I turn around to see Carlisle with his eyes full of sympathy. Anger rose within me like a burning fire.**

**"Come with us, we'll take you somewhere safe and a place where you can call home." He says to me.**

**I look at him with pure hatred. Just staring at his smug face, promising safety? The same safety he offered to Bree?**

**"How dare you!" I say shooting a line of fire at his face, missing him by inches. He lands backwards across the field. The rest of the coven surrounds me in a fighting stance. I shoot a large thick cloud of fire towards them causing them to push back, leaving Carlisle and I alone.**

**"You promised Bree her safety and look where she is now, dead!" I say walking towards him.**

**"Krellian please…" He says calm.**

**"No, I'm through with listening to your empty words." I say shooting bolts of flames at him.**

**Suddenly someone grabs me from behind and locks my arms behind. The fire separating the coven and Carlisle died down. I try to struggle myself free and its no use. I look behind it was Jasper. Carlisle brushes himself off and walks towards me.**

**"I know you are in pain, that is why you won't be killed." He says calmly.**

**"What? Carlisle, he tried to kill you!" Jasper says surprised.**

**"He's in pain. His reaction is understandable." He vouches.**

**"Are you going to relax?" He says to me.**

**"Yeah, whatever." I say becoming numb to the situation.**

**"Good, so Jasper take him back to the house, while we talk to the wolves." He says.**

**Wolves? Werewolves? I didn't notice any of the beasts in the battle.**

**They lead me back to the house, my hands still bound of course. We enter the house and I am surprised by it's appearance. It's extravagant. At least this coven is high maintenance. They sit me down in a chair.**

**"Stay here or else you will wish you died also back there." Jasper says to me in a harsh tone.**

**I give them a nod. I stay sitting, my mind filled with Bree. Tears begin running down my face and onto the ground. I suddenly hear a light whisper in the house. "Krellian…" I hear the voice say. "Krellian.." I hear clearer. Bree?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"Bree?" was all I whispered softly under my breath. _Am I going insane?_ I witnessed her death. I saw her get ripped to shreds inches away from me. Maybe it's my guilt consuming my rationality. I sit quietly as the coven shuffle around the house, discussing my fate. I did try to kill Carlisle under my blind rage.**

**"Krellian." I hear being hissed in the air once more.**

**I continue to stare at the ground trying to ignore the voice. I suddenly see two feet standing in front of me. They were black boots like the ones Bree wore. I feel a woman's palm softly caress my cheek. I raise my head to see who it is. I shoot back, out of the chair and onto my feet completely dumbfounded. It is Bree! She smiles as her presence is recognized. She is more pale than she usually was. Her long dark wavy hair covering half of her face. Her eyes were dark and not the red shade they used to be.**

**"Bree?" I ask trying to figure out how this is possible.**

**"Krellian, you look like you've seen a ghost!" She chuckles.**

**"Maybe because I am." I respond attempting to touch her face and my fingers slowly going through it.**

**"Yeah I know. I just thought I should come visit you." She says turning serious.**

**"From where? I mean, I don't know...I'm going to get one of the coven vampires." I say turning around and heading towards the kitchen when she appears in front of me, more menacing.**

**"Why? They can't help you. They couldn't help me. They'll let you die if they think you're insane." She says cold.**

**"What's wrong with you?" I say to her noticing that she was more cold than she once was.**

**One of the Coven vampires comes towards me. He was a redheaded boy with pale white skin, his golden eyes shining bright. He stares at me deeply as if intensely focusing. I notice the symbol on my necklace starting to glow blood red. He notices this also and reaches out his hand as if to touch it. I smack his hand away.**

**"What are you doing?" I ask find his actions out of line.**

**"Your necklace..." He responds.**

**"It keeps people out of my head, apparently people like you." I say annoyed.**

**"I'm sorry, you have a point, I shouldn't of had done that. My name is Edward Cullen." He says extending his hand out for me to take.**

**I stare at his hand in repulsion and walk towards the opposite side of the room. Bree walks beside me having a huge smile on her face.**

**"Now there is the Krellian I know." She chuckles.**

**I look back at Edward wanting him to leave the room so I can talk to Bree. He sees my expression and knows he is not wanted. He leaves the room slowly in defeat of his attempt of friendship. I relax and look at Bree.**

**"You shouldn't be here..." I say to her softly.**

**"What? Why? I thought you loved me..." She says shocked.**

**My eyes widen at her response. "What?" I say to her wondering how she knew of my feelings for her.**

**"That's right... I thought you loved me. Obviously you didn't or else you wouldn't be here in _their_ home." She says getting angry.**

**"What are you talking about? Of course I love you, that's why I don't want you here. Do you have any idea what it is like for me to see you here and not be able to wrap my arms around and hug you. The pain is excruciating." I blurt out to her.**

**The rest of coven rushes into the room wondering to who am I yelling at. All they see is me, alone in the room, this confuses them.**

**"Krellian, who are you yelling at?" Edward asks me.**

**"No one..." I whisper.**

**"Well there they are, my murderers. Promise to protect me, promise me a place I can call home and look what I got now...death...and you standing there doing absolutely nothing Krellian. Is this how you show love?" She yells.**

**"Stop it..." I say slowly.**

**"Stop what?" A girl with short hair says.**

**"Krellian?" Edward inquires.**

**"Leaving me to die." Bree says**

**"Is someone here?"**

**"Watching me scream for help in pain!"**

**"Krellian?"**

**"Watching as they tore me to shreds and just laying there."**

**"Can you hear me?"**

**"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"**

**"Shut up!" I yell at the top of my voice as all the voices become too much to bear.**

**I feel my body surging with energy ready to just explode. I raise my hands to my face and they are on fire. Then in the midst of going insane I knew just I had to do to put an end to all of the pain and suffering that I felt inside. "Bitch is going to die!" I scream as I shoot a large and fierce blob of fire at the side- wall of their house causing it to explode, leaving a gaping hole for my escape. I look at the apparition of Bree.**

**"You ready?" I say to her.**

**She nods and with that I jump out the hole and continue to speed through the forest. I jump over the edge of the cliff separated by a river. I hear some amplified growling behind me, but I ignore it as whatever it was it wasn't worth getting off track.**

**"Krellian, watch out!" Bree yells at me from afar.**

**I suddenly see a great ball of fur pass me. It rushes towards me from the opposite direction from where I was running. I jam my feet into the ground and arch my back down as it jumps for my throat, I glide under it, its teeth inches away from my face. I stumble to stop and look back the beast which also stopped.**

**"What the hell is that?" I ask out loud.**

**It starts stampeding towards me once again. I raise my arm at its direction and the ground spits up fire causing it to halt to a stop. I continue running in the direction I was on. I see more of these beasts in my peripheral vision. This isn't going to be as easy as I thought. A big wolf-like creature tackles me to ground causing us both to roll down the hill knocking over trees. We both finally come to a halt, I pinned to ground by the beast, its claws digging down into my shoulders. It lets out a large roar, its hot breath warming my cheek.**

**"Do you mind? I don't have time for you." I say pressing my palm on its puffball chest and engulfing it on fire.**

**The beast yelps in pain and jumps off of me, rolling on the floor in pain. I quickly get up and into a fighting stance knowing this beast isn't going to go away peacefully. I see blurs all around me, circling me like sharks in water. Another beast slams down on the ground on all fours, the dirt from the ground trembling. It growls loudly, exposing its large teeth at me. A second one joins it behind me. Before I know it, I was surrounded by a pack of these beasts.**

**"Uh oh, looks like you have a situation on your hands." Bree says, appearing next to me.**

**"Must you taunt me, especially now?" I say to her in a low voice while looking around at all the wolves.**

**She laughs innocently.**

**The wolf that I had injured begins howling in pain. I ignore it due to my current predicament. Then the howling started to change. Instead of the screams of an animal, it turns into more of a human scream, a male. I turn my head towards the noise. I become completely dumfounded by the sight. The wolf was no longer a wolf. It's a guy. Fit, caramel color with a tattoo on his left shoulder.**

**"What the hell?" is all that escapes my lips.**

**"Isn't that interesting...werewolves are real too." Bree says crouching beside the male.**

**I walk towards him in curiosity and kick him over. I notice the scorch mark in the middle of his chest. He is without a doubt that wolf which I had injured. All the beasts growl at the sight of me touching him. I take this as advantage. One of the wolves takes a step forward and I quickly place my foot at the base of his neck.**

**"Back off..." I say to all the wolves putting pressure on my foot, the male begins to struggle but his attempts prove futile.**

**The wolf stops in its tracks.**

**"You know, I can burn this forest down to the ground. It'll kind of hard for you all to run wild with no coverage. Imagine the chaos..." I say not surely knowing if they even comprehend what I am saying.**

**"Oh, how menacing...that's genius." Bree whispers into my ear.**

**The wolves get back into their original position. I take this as a sign that they understand my threats. I take my foot off of the guys neck and he slowly crawls to one of wolves. The wolf lays down for the male to get on and they run off into the depths of the forest. The rest look fiercely at me and once again show their vicious teeth. I raise my hand towards a nearby tree and it starts be consumed by fire.**

**"I wasn't bluffing. Attack me and your privacy goes public." I say to them serious.**

**They growl loudly and walk away slowly. I look at Bree, who is leaning against a tree. She still has the beauty that made up her very being in tact. Her long dark brown hair caressing her cheeks. Her warm smile that actually made me feel...human. I get close to her.**

**"It's not fair..." I say to her, my palm phasing her cheek.**

**"I know and shouldn't they pay for the fact that we can never be together?" She says to me in a heartfelt voice.**

**"That's why that bitch is going to pay." I say in a dark apathetic voice.**

Reviews will be awesome! The big Finale is on its way!


	7. The Finale

Chapter 7

In the years that I have been a vampire I had never really given thought about my death. I considered myself dead long ago, after my transition was complete. I turned my heart to stone and accepted my immortal fate. That is, until I met her. Bree Tanner, she was so innocent, beautiful, and kind. It was almost impossible not to develop feelings for her. I would've given my life to protect her. But, I didn't expect the turn of events that lead to her death and I being unable to do anything to save her.

I look out over the rocky hill I stand on, onto the city of Volterra, Italy. I just glare at the setting sun, awaiting the darkness that will ignite my plot for vengeance. Bree appears next to me. Her face cold, not showing any emotion like she once used to. Her eyes have darkened, showing no ounce of life.

"So are you ready to avenge my death Krellian?" She says looking up at me with a warm smile.

"I know you're not real. Bree is dead. Ashes." I say calmly not making eye contact.

"I'm as real to you as she once was." She continues as she grabs my hand and holds it in hers. "You also know what I say is exactly how she must feel. A wronged death never goes without consequences." She hisses.

"That's why I'm here right? The Volturi has gotten used to being able to do what they wish. By taking her life with no probable cause, they've crossed the line." I bark out.

"How are you going to exactly do it?" She says becoming excited.

"I will start off with Felix." I say igniting my hand, it quickly becoming engulfed in a violent flame. "Then with Jane." I finish with the flame shooting across the skies mimicking a meteor shower.

"Are you sure you'll make it to her? What if others come to her defense?" She pretends to sound worried.

"Then they'll perish along with her." I finish coldly.

The sun finally sets, its last ray of light shining off my skin causing it to sparkle lightly. I think over my plan once more. The best route to take is to burst in guns blazing. Simply, let go of my sanity and composure. But still hold on to my logic and strategic mind. My thoughts are interrupted due to Bree tugging on the sleeve of my black leather jacket.

"Ready?" I say to her lightly, my eyes glowing bright red due to the family I drained on my way up the mountain.

"I've been ready." She chuckles.

Without hesitation I jump off of the ledge of the cliff and as soon my foot touches the dirt surface I race down the path at top speed, everything almost standing still through my eyes. I race through the town, crowds of people, and cars until I finally make it pass the water fountain and reach the steps to the entrance of the Volturi's lair.

I stop abruptly and let out a loud chuckle just because of how I realized a 12 hour journey was done in a mere of seconds. I look down at Bree who was standing by my side. She is looking at me confused as if I've lost my mind. I regain my focus and turn serious. I observe the old wooden door.

All I could think of is about how many innocents have walked through this door to never return. How many times the Volturi goons have stepped through this door to punish those who didn't deserve to be? I can feel the anger engulf my whole body turning my hands into fists. I punch the door in frustration and it is lunged off its hinges to the end of the hallway.

"Here goes everything." I mutter under my breath.

My hands light up in flames as I begin to walk down the hallway. The woman at the front desk attempts to call for help. I could sense she is human but that made no difference to me, she chose her side. I shoot fire from my hands at her, piling it on top of her leaving nothing but ashes. I continue to make my way towards the main stadium.

A couple of vampires appear in front of me, already in fighting position. One is dirty blonde and the other being simply dark haired. The blonde male charges at me with his hands in clawing formation and teeth bared. I grab him by his neck and snap his head clean off his shoulders exposing his crystallized insides. The dark haired one looks at me shocked but still proceeds to charge at me as well. I glide smoothly towards the side, tripping him in his stride. I place my black boot on his chest and position my open palm at the center of his body.

"Please, have mercy!" He pleads.

"This place knows no mercy!" I spit out while fire continues to spew out of my palm like thick magma onto the vampires' body.

I also ignite the first fallen vampires' corpse in a fiery blaze before I continue. I look towards my side and there was Bree. Her face lit up with enjoyment, with the havoc I was causing. She looks at me and nods as if permission to continue. I yell greatly full of anger, pain, and sorrow, sending waves of fire out from my body covering the entire hallway.

I continue to walk towards my destination burning every vampire who stood to face me. I reach the door and with one final push it inversely explodes into tiny splinters causing my wave of inferno to all tumble into the room. I will it to dissipate in order to face my enemy.

I paid no attention to the faces that weren't of those that I wanted. I spot Felix in a few seconds. Then I see Bree skipping gracefully towards a young pale brown haired child. Bree stops beside her and looks at me straight in the eyes. She gives me a sly smirk. I quickly get sent back to that fateful day. Bree looking at me with such fear in her eyes, wanting my help. Jane taking such pleasure in her demise.

"Who are you to have the audacity to barge into this sacred place so violently?" says a calming male voice.

"This doesn't concern you." I say firmly not taking my eyes off of Jane.

Jane chuckles at me and focuses her red eyes on me. "This is going to be fun." She says to me showing her teeth.

I could feel her power attempting to over power me. But, I don't budge. I know her intention was to cause me to feel misery but all I felt was relaxation. Her power fell short compared the rage that roared within me.

"I'm sorry are you trying to inflict suffering upon me?" I hiss at her.

Her eyes grow wide. She's in disbelief that her gift is useless.

"It's amazing the amount of tolerance you can build up when the person you love is murdered before your eyes." I chuckle while igniting my hands once more.

"Most interesting." The same male voice charms.

I shoot fire bolts at the corners of us, manipulating it to surround Jane, Felix, and I. I cause it to grow high and thick, making sure no one gets in or out. Jane has a surprised look on her face. Her and Felix exchange cautious glances. Bree appears in the center of all of us. Her eyes are reflecting off of the walls of fire.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them! Kill them now!"She yells furiously at me.

"Who's first?" I say to both of them.

"I can take care of this." Felix says confident while cracking his knuckles.

"The scythe, I really was hoping it would be you." I smile greatly.

He charges at me fast and hard, grabbing me by the waist and slamming me down on the ground. He wraps his arms around my neck and begins to pull hard. I quickly wrap both of my legs around his waist and apply both of my palms onto his chest. I apply pressure causing them to sink in slightly into him. I force all my energy into my palms and fire shoots out from his back. His eyes open wide and he screams in agony as he lets go of my neck. I do a quick roundhouse kick sending him through my wall of fire out of sight.

I look at Jane with a devious smile. "Your turn." I say walking up towards her.

I grasp her shoulders tightly and whip her to the ground. I ignite my fist once more and slam it against her flawless face. Her face finally shows an emotion of pain as I notice cracks beginning to form. I dig my teeth into her forearm and rip a chunk out of it. Her screams ring like a harmonious tone to my ears.

"Oh come on Jane, this is just pathetic." I laugh as I pace around her, looking down at her as she lays there in confusion.

"I'm going to rip you apart." She mutters softly.

"Honestly, you don't seem in the condition to be making such threats." I say while crouching next her.

"Just wait..." She sighs.

Bree appears next to her again. "She's scared." She laughs out.

I grab Jane by her tiny neck and lift her off her feet. She struggles slightly but my grasp doesn't relent. Her body becomes engulfed in flames for a minute and then I cause it to dissipate. I drop her onto the ground again. She gets up laughing uncontrollably.

"Is that really the best you got to offer?" She laughs out.

Rage consumes me fully and I grab her by her hair, dragging her towards the wall of fire. I lift her head up to my lips. "Don't underestimate me." I continue to place her head into the flames. Her body jerks uncontrollably in pain. Suddenly her body is pulled through the flames away from me. I open my palm and a chunk of her pale brown hair lies within it. I become furious and let down my barrier.

As the space clears I find myself surrounded by an incredible amount of vampires. I spot Jane and Felix being fed blood in order for their wounds to heal. I walk fast towards them and the other vampires stop me in my tracks. I send a fireball at them causing them to scatter. One attempts to grab me by the shoulder. I quickly turn around and tear his torso in half with my bare hands. I punch another one in the chest, having my fist penetrate his it. I head butt another sending him towards the opposite wall.

All of them jump on top of me at once. I whip a bunch through walls and send a final blast of fire through all the stadium. The smoke dissipates and I notice a bunch were obliterated in the blast but it didn't stop them for long. They kept coming back, soon I was pinned against the ground. How could they be so strong? I think to myself.

Bree kneels beside me. "Pesky newborns, always unpredictably strong." She arches an eyebrow.

"Of course." I mutter.

Jane stands over me in a victorious pose. Her face radiates cockiness and pleasure to see me in such a way.

"I don't make empty threats." She says with a sly smile.

I know I have met my end. I look up towards Bree and she looks concerned also. This is the end to my journey. My human life was cut short and now my immortal life is also coming to an end. If my heart could beat, its rate would be racing now. But, I can't let it be over so quickly. There has to be a finale. One last attempt to leave a mark in this place to make sure they get the point I'm trying to make. No actions goes on without consequences.

I knock the newborns off of me and grab Jane's face. I kiss her lightly not letting go of her head. Fire escapes from my throat and trails down hers. She struggles for a minute but I don't let go. Her insides begin to fry causing her to glow a light orange. I am pulled off of her and continue to be held back. One of the male figures walks slowly to me. He looks me up and down.

"Such a waste, honestly. You would have made a great addition to my clan." He says in the same calm voice I heard before.

He gestures to the newborns. I know it's the indication for my life to end. I look at Bree. Even though she isn't real, I am glad that she is the last face I get to see before my death. I feel my eyes getting slightly damp. With a few seconds remaining, I mouth the words 'I Love You.' to her.

I close my eyes.


End file.
